User blog:Mango Dolphin/Fruits of the Spirit; a Poem Series
Currently, I'm starting up a poem series based on the fruits of the spirit. What are the fruits of the spirit, you ask? No, it's not a coconut or a banana or a grape. It's the elements of the Lord God's emotion, and are as follows: *Love *Joy *Peace *Patience *Kindness *Goodness *Faithfulness *Gentleness *Self Control Anyways, I will create a poem based on these fruits once everyday, everyday for not only my daily edit, but for others to hear. You may think it's geeky or boring, but give it a try! I will put it on my message wall, but they will put on here as well. Are you ready for some poems? The Fruit of Love Love is a mysterious and magical thing. It could happen at any time, at any place. Love is an emotion that cannot be described properly, an emotion that God made to make others happy. It could be a brother, a sister, or someone new. Love is an odd thing. It makes you go crazy, it makes you do very strange things, and it's nature makes it like that. Love is a beautiful thing. --- The Fruit of Joy Joy is a wonderous thing that God has provided for everyone alike to enjoy. It means to be happy, terrific, elated, and feel-good feelings filling you in the inside that makes you feel on top of the world. It happens when you care for others and enjoy life. Everyone should be able to enjoy it at one point, and God will try to make it last, to make it feel like Joy will go on forever... --- The Fruit of Peace There is a time in the world goes silent. Global, voices are silent and sadness hangs heavily on the air. Heads bowed, everything is still. In their minds, they ask, "Why?" But the calm in the world does not answer. We weep among them, but God knows they are safe and He wants them to know''. In the world, everywhere, there is Peace. --- '''The Fruit of Patience' One simply waits for something to happen. It may not be what you desire to take, but it is okay. Why? You must wait, and the best will happen. Waiting is the fruit of tranquillity and learning, to learn how to wait is to learn how to know. Good things come to those who wait. --- The Fruit of Kindness Kindness is one of the attributes that may be the easiest, yet most impacting feeling that you can give to others. To be Kind is to... To love, to laugh, to cry, to think, to feel. You must embrace this emotion and allow it to guide you as you journey through life. He is your mighty redeemer who gives you this emotion, and you must allow it today to help you and to help others, today, tomorrow, and always. --- The Fruit of Faithfulness Faith is the essence of believing and trusting your partner. It is an attribute God has given us; not only to boost others up, but bring you up as well. To be Faithful is to not only think, trust, and believe in someone, but KNOW they can. The power of Faith is one that is matched by little, helping those who think they can't. Want to know the truth? Using the power of Faith, you will learn; they can. You can. --- The Fruit of Gentleness What does it mean to be Gentle? To be Gentle is to be a soft and inviting person, someone who doesn't use force to get their way. It means that you love anyone and invite the lost in, no matter how bad they may seem. Being Gentle is being one with others, never hurting those around you, emotionally and physically. --- The Fruit of Self-Control N/A Category:Blog posts